Atlantis
by FallenChild333
Summary: Stupid title, I know. Two Atlantians come and join the YYH gang. Will sparks fly? Rating for language, violence, and adult situations. H&OC, K&OC, mentions Kw&Y, B&Ko, Yu&Ke. I am really not good with summaries.
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first quiz ever, so sorry if it is terrible. Any and all corrections or comments will be accepted and flames will be used to heat my room. (It is _really_ cold in here...and it's MAY!)**

**Descriptions of OC:**

**Kira:  
Height: 5'8" human form. 5'10" kitsune form.  
Hair: Dark brown with green streaks in human form. Dark green with brown streaks in kitsune form. Normally worn in braids.  
Eyes: Green in human form. Purple in kitsune.  
Weapons: Plants, bow and arrows, anything that works.  
Unusual features: Medic, can store seeds and small plants in her hair, has a pet vine named Willow that helps her watch Rain and is normally wrapped around her arm.**

**Rain:  
Height: 5'0" with shoes on.  
Hair and eyes: Blood red.  
Weapons: Katana, dragons, developed a unique fighting style.  
Clothes: Always wears a pair of black baggie pants and a dark colored tank top.  
Unusual features: Has a white dragon with red eyes on her left arm and a black dragon with red eyes on her right. Has a red gem on her forehead. (Sort of like Raven in Teen Titans) Laughs when in pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and Co.; all I own is the plot and any random character I throw in.**

**Koenma's Office; Gang's POV:**

"Good job everyone. Now I just have a few more missions for you to do..."

"Now hold on binkey breath, we just came back from one of the hardest missions of our lives and you want to send us out AGAIN? It's New Year's and we haven't had a break in days!" yelled Yusuke.

"Well I can't control when demon gangs decide to take over the world and it..."

"Lord Koenma, sir, there, uh, is someone here to see you." interrupted Botan before their argument turned into a full-out battle. Botan sighed, it was turning into a ritual for them to bite each other's heads off at the slightest warning just to break up the never ending stream of missions that had all started a few days after Christmas. (Yes, I know that they don't have Christmas in Japan, but now they do. :o) )

"WHO IS IT NOW?" fumed Koenma, ready to kill the reaper for her interruption.

"Uh, you will just have to ask her." Botan said shrugging before being knocked aside by a green blur. Shoving past Botan, a girl with long dark brown hair with dark green streaks in a long braid running down her back and deep green eyes ran into room and skidded to a halt in front of Koenma.

"Your Koenma?" she asked skeptically eyeing the toddler.

**A few minutes before. Kira's (Brown and green haired girl) POV:**

_They have to help me...I have got to find her...What is taking that girl so long?_ "Forget this" muttering darkly to yourself, you run into the room and stop in front of the desk. "Your Koenma?" you ask, not believing that this little baby could be the feared ruler of Spirit World. He didn't even look old enough to be away from his mother yet. Quickly remembering your manners, you bow and are about to state your request before being interrupted. Too late.

"Yes, I am LORD Koenma and..."

"I need your aid in locating a missing girl." you cut him off before he has the chance to kick you out for running in on what looked like some kind of meeting. Four boys were standing off to the side, watching you with interest.

"Who do you think we are, child services? And who are you? I'm sorry, but I have more pressing issues to attend to than missing children. Now if you'll excuse us..." "My name if Kira Anryoku, GODDESS of Earth and one of the council of Atlantia. And unless you want Atlantia, a planet of over 15 million warriors, to declare war on you and your father, you will help me locate my friend." you calmly say glaring at his now nervous form, daring him with your eyes to refuse.

Koenma gulped. "Of course, I will put my best team on it right now. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, they are the best team in Spirit World." he said, pointing to each boy in turn. You looked them over. _Hmm...Yusuke might be half decent..Kurama looks more like a female, but then you never can tell with humans..Kuwabara, not a hope in hell for him...and Hiei.._. Your eyes widened when you saw the boy sitting in the window seat. _He looks like the male version of Rain...well, I guess it takes insanity to find insanity._ "They will be fine." you agree.

"Who is the missing girl?" asks the one called Kurama.

"She is my foster child, Rain. She is about 5 feet tall, and has long blood red hair and eyes and a red gem on her forehead. She also always wears a dark red crystal like this," you hold up your deep green crystal on a gold chain," but her chain is silver. I don't know what she is yet, but I am pretty sure that she will resemble a fire demon soon."

"When did she go missing?" Yusuke asks.

"She went missing about three months ago, during the fall festivals. I've been looking for her on Atlantia, our home planet, since late September and I searched Earth for the last few days. Spirit World is the only place I haven't looked yet." Guilt rushed over you for the millionth time in the past few months. It was your entire fault that Rain was gone and you knew it. Almost a year ago, you had found Rain wondering around in Italy on Earth while you were illegally sightseeing. Fearing that she would get into trouble if she was caught, you took her back to Atlantia and presented her at court, saying that she came from a small mountain village a hundred miles from Central, the capital of Atlantia. Everything had been great, you and Rain were friends and she was treated like a princess at court, but then you had a nightmare about Rain being tortured and dying. Your dreams always came true, so you tried to get Rain and Prosper, the king of Atlantis together so that he could protect Rain. Needless to say it didn't work when Rain denied him and so she was deemed the 'Forbidden One' and her life was made into a living hell. You were sentenced to the cleaning and maintance of "The Drop" and had to clean up all of the bodies thrown down it. Rain ended up being one of them. Somehow, the 5 foot little girl who looked like you would break her if you touched her, survived. Nobody dared to touch her after that, and she lived with you until she disappeared after one of her pranks at the fall festival.

"Where is Atlantia and why haven't I heard of it?" Koenma demanded.

"Atlantia is a planet that hasn't cared for outside interaction of any kind since the failed city of Atlantis on Earth. Because of that, Atlantia and all of its' people are hidden to all outsiders. Rain is the "Forbidden One" of our people. She has been tortured, starved, beaten, thrown into "The Drop" twice…"

"What's the drop?" asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"A 500 mile drop down a lightless tunnel lined with sharp rocks and broken glass onto a pile of decomposing bodies and more rocks."

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER BACK TO THAT? NO WONDER SHE RAN AWAY!" yelled Yusuke. All of the guys where looking at you like you were a monster now. _I have to explain...but how?_ "I don't want to take her back to that. I just want to know that she is safe and out of Prosper's reach and not doing anything too illegal. I am responsible for her after all."

" If you were responsible for her then why was she treated so badly?" Everyone was still glaring at you. If only they could know the truth...

"That was before she fell into my jurisdiction, though I was probably the cause of it. I didn't want it to happen, but I should have stopped it, but I didn't and she knows I'm sorry and it was a long time ago..."rambling on you could feel the tears starting to come and more guilt washing over you.

"Please." _Great, now I am pleading to humans. I should have just broken in and looked for her myself like I did on Earth. They will just slow me down and then I will be to late…_

"We will help you." said Kurama. You couldn't help but look at him, trying to thank him through your eyes. His bright green eyes looking into yours seemed to understand everything and showed his concern for Rain. _He is kind of cute...WAIT, find Rain first, then get to know them. PRIORITIES KIRA!_ "Thank you."

Suddenly, Botan busted into the room. "LORD KOENMA! YUKINA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"


	2. Ch2 Lost and Found

**Any and all comments are welcome. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Somebody else does...**

**Recap: Suddenly, Botan busted into the room. "LORD KOENMA! YUKINA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"**

Kira's POV: "WHAT?" Hiei was off the window seat and in a black blur was in front of Botan, katana at her throat. "Where?" Chills went up your spine form hearing the anger in his voice and it wasn't even directed at you. "She is being held in a castle in Demon World, I have already set up a portal and it should be here in a moment." Botan said with only a hint of fear in her voice. You smiled at her, reassuringly; many would have fainted by now or at least started begging for their lives in that position. _She must be either very brave or this is a common occurrence around here._ Your thoughts were again interrupted by someone talking, this time it was Yusuke. "We will have to wait to look for Rain. Want to come with us to get Yukina? We can head out right after that."

"Sure." you say. _I have waited three months, what's a few hours more?_ you thought calmly. "Who is Yukina?" you wonder out loud. "Uh, she is Hiei's sister, but she doesn't know so don't tell her." Yusuke explained nervously with Hiei glaring at him. Suddenly, a large portal appeared right in the middle of the room and without a word Hiei jumped into it. You quickly followed with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama bringing up the rear. You landed gracefully on your feet, next to Hiei, and narrowly missed being hit by the two humans who fell in an undignified heap. "Ouch..." Ignoring them, you quickly scanned the area for threats.

"Okay, we should go in through the tunnel and sneak up to the dungeons." you state finishing your survey. "Uh, what tunnel?" Kuwabara asks scratching his head. You sigh and walk over to a large tree and tap it. The tree groans and the roots lift up revealing a large walkway. "How did you know about that?" Great, now you were getting more suspicious looks. "I can communicate with all forms of plant life." you say becoming irritated. You hate talking about the powers that made you different from all of the other Atlantians. While most females of your race possessed dog demon qualities, you possessed those of a kitsune and also had powers over almost anything with organic matter in it. Because of your powers, most Atlantians thought you were either male or the Forbidden One till Rain came along and took the title. Now you were just weird.

"Oh..." "Let's go." you glare and start walking down the path, towards the castle.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

**In the castle:**

"One three, we storm the place. One...Two...Three!" You and the gang busted through the door as one, ready for anything that could be waiting for you.

"Ahhh..." Limbs were scattered everywhere like broken toys, blood still dripping from some. The floors, walls, and even the ceiling were covered in the blood from the pack of demons that now lay scattered on the floor. Even the walls and floors had gashes in them and a few walls had even fallen down, revealing more carnage.

"What could have done something like this? There has to be at least 60 of them on this floor alone." Yusuke said looking horrified and a little sick. Kuwabara was now throwing up in a corner while Kurama and Yusuke just looked green. Hiei, however, wasn't affected, but instead was searching the area for his sister. "Check the other levels." he ordered before running off to conduct his own search.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"500 dead, no sign of Yukina or any survivors, and no sign of anyone even leaving this building. Any ideas on what happened here?" Kurama assessed the situation. "Hn. It was only one person who attacked. All of the demons were killed by one weapon. They were killed by one person, about 5 feet in height or with a low swing, with a well used katana, probably a few hours ago." Hiei calmly stated, the hundreds of now rotting bodies not bothering him in the least.

"Whoever they are, they have Yukina and they aren't going to get away with it!" Kuwabara had thrown up what had to have been the equivalent of the food he had ever consumed and yet he still seemed to be able annoy people with his voice. "Let's go outside. You guys can look around and I can talk to the trees and ask if they saw anything." you quickly say before Kuwabara could start talking again.

You watched the guys spread out looking for anything that might give them a hint to where Yukina went. You head over to the nearest tree and gently lay your hands on the trunk. _Images start to flash before your eyes; demons leaving the castle, the same demons later returning with a small, green-haired girl, a black and red blur running into the castle, a small red-haired girl coming out of the castle with the other girl on a crude stretcher..._ Having seen all you need, you break contact with the tree and thank it. "Kira, Koenma wants us back in his office NOW!" Yusuke called out, bringing you back into the present.

"Coming." you yell. Sprinting over to the guys you can't help but wonder if they could really help you or not. Wherever their Yukina was, was also where Rain was. How and why Rain would ever come to Demon World was beyond you, but she did have a knack for doing the impossible. _We need each other, so I might as well stick around._

Another portal opens and everyone leaps into the swirling vortex before it could close on them. Landing gracefully, you look around to see why you were called back. Your assessment was cut short, however, by someone heavy falling on top of you.

"Sorry." Kurama says, blushing slightly and still on top of you. The humans had fallen again, and had broken their fall by landing on everyone else. Hiei was already avenging everyone by beating the human's heads into the wall, finding an outlet for his frustration. "No problem." you say. Boton came happily skipping down the hall and surveyed the carnage Hiei was causing.

"Hiei you can stop now. Yukina is fine and she is waiting with her savior in Koenma's office." She chirped. Nobody needed a second bidding and started off in the direction of Koenma's office. You couldn't help but be curious to what Yukina would be like and who saved her? Where they the ones who did all of that damage or did they just find her afterwards? You remembered the people the tree saw leaving the castle, one of them must be Yukina and the other her rescuer. _That redhead looked so much like Rain, could it really be her?_ _I guess I will find out soon._

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Does anyone know what the demon world is called? I know there is a name for it, but I can't remember!


	3. Ch3 Raining Insanity

**THANK YOU Keri-Hemora! I am being overwhelmed by finals, driving permits, a psycho family and teachers driving me nuts. Luckily, school ends on the 15th and I can update this series and start another one. But I cannot stop praising Keri-Hemora for kicking me back into gear. THANKS!**

**Go back and read the first two fanfics. I did some editing and hopefully made them better. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I am planning on kidnapping Hiei, but until then YYH is not mine.**

**Outside of Koenma's office Gang POV**:

Yusuke pushes the doors open and everyone immediately bombarded by a sweet scent. Hiei heads in first, scanning the room for his sister. "Hello everyone." a small woman with mint-green hair smiles and waves politely at everyone. Next to her, a figure wrapped in a black cloak sits on the window seat, staring out the window.

"So, your the one who saved Yukina?" Kuwabara asks dumbly. The figure doesn't say anything, but nods slightly, never taking its eyes off the window. "Did you kill all of those demons back there by yourself?" Yusuke asks looking over the mysterious person. The person had their legs pulled tightly to their chest and had the cloak loosely around them so as not to give away any of their features. "Yes. I was bored," said a monotone voice from under the hood.

"Uh, yes, well, we could use some more muscle on the team. How would you like to join us Mr..." Koenma stammered looking slightly worried at the stranger's eerie response. "Please wait Koenma," Kira said, rounding on the figure, "Rain, let me take a look at those wounds, now! You do know that you only put the supersaturated sugar water on the open wounds, right? It smells like you bathed in it. Where have you been? You had me worried!" Kira scolded while walking towards the figure. "Kir? Oh, shit." a pretty female voice now came from the cloak as the person now tried to make a dive out the window to freedom.

"Get back here!" Kira's eyes glowed a darker shade of green and the now captured Rain was flung into the wall. The force of Kira's anger had ripped the cloak off the missing girl revealing blood red hair and eyes, and a multitude of wounds. Black and red blood coated her clothes and the cloak had been lined with leaves to keep the blood from seeping through and staining the cloak. "Oh, kami. Did I just make the kitsune mad? The polite, kind, ever respectful fox girl who could get hit on the head with a rock and apologize for being in it's way? Somebody get a camera I gotta get this on tape!" Rain said with a look of pure surprise on her face. "You look like hell." Kira said, looking worriedly at Rain. Rain just smirked, "Now, Kir there is no need to complement me. You know I hate flattery."

"Where have you been, Rain? Who did this to you?" Kira said while she grabbed a potted plant from off of the desk and had it fill a leaf with water. "Well, I was at Camp Happy-Go-Lucky making dreamcatchers with the Muffin Man for the most part. Nobody did this to me. I tripped down the stairs when I was in camp." Rain said taking a drink from the leaf.

"YOU GOT THIS BANGED UP FROM FALLING OFF STAIRS? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?" Yusuke screamed now looking angry, "What really happened? We should go and beat the shit out of the people who did this to a little kid."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID AND I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Rain glared at Yusuke.

"Rain, how did you get out?" Kira said diverting the pissed off girl's attention. "I have no idea. I blinked and I was in the middle of a forest." Rain said while wiping the blood off her and onto the back of Koenma's chair. "Pardon me, but shouldn't we take a look at Rain-san's wounds?" Yukina asked quietly. "No need. I put a mix on the big ones to block out infection and I can't really feel anything anyway. I also haven't had any blood to bleed for the past week or so, so no worries there." Rain said smiling at Yukina. "Then how can you still be alive?" Kurama asked staring curiously at Rain. "I am either too stupid or too stubborn to die quietly. Especially over something as stupid as a few cuts." Rain was now rooting around in the desk looking for more cloth to dry off with.

"You are insane and haven't I seen you before somewhere?" Koenma said weakly the sight of blood now making him sick. " Must have been Kir's description. What did she use this time? A painting or a drawing? Fox girl always was an artist." "Neither, the cave was destroyed and I didn't have time to make anything." Kira said, looking down and blushing at the complements.

"Oh, my fault again, right?" the smile started to fade form small girls face as the guilt rushed over her. "HI!" came a sugar-high voice from the doorway startling everyone, "I'm Botan. I thought you two might be staying, so I prepared some rooms for you. Just follow me" Botan smiled and started to fly down the hall on her oar humming.

"She is WAY to cheery. Got to fix that." Rain said an evil smirk appearing on her face as she formulated a plan. "Rain, be nice." Kira said wearily as she headed to the door. "Suck the joy outta life why don't ya." Rain said as she walked up behind the kitsune. Kira just smiled and looked down at her young friend, "Shouldn't you go to the infirmary and have them look at you first?" "Nope," Rain said as she jumped onto Kira's back, "Now ONWARD TO VICTORY! YEAH MULE! We get the by nightfall!"

"It's already past nightfall." Kurama said chuckling. "Damn. Hey, you look like you can have fun. Wanna race?" Rain looked pleadingly at Yusuke. "Your on!" Kira and Yusuke took off down the hallway with Rain laughing like a manic on Kira's back.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Koenma sweat dropped.


	4. Ch4 Learning the Rules

**I can't believe that I have homework over the summer. IT ISN'T FAIR! At least I am free from the oppression of my teachers for a few months….FREEDOM! (Flips off school) Muhahaha! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own YYH, do you think I would be making fanfics on them? No, and I wouldn't be fighting for computer time with my brother either. BUT I CAN DREAM!**

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Learning the Rules**

**Gang POV:**

"I WIN!" Rain shouted as Kira skidded to a stop in front of Boton. Boton laughed and handed Rain some clothes as she jumped off of Kira.

"Try these on, we can't have you running around in those rags. Your rooms are right here," Boton said while pointing to two doors, "Rain, you are the door on the right and Hiei's room is to the right of yours. Kira, you are to the left of Rain and Kurama is to the left of you. Everyone else's rooms are across the hall from you guys. Call me if you need anything, dinner should be ready soon." She smiled and took off flying down the hall on her oar.

"Well, let's take a look." Kira said as she started towards her room.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Kira's POV:**

You couldn't help but gasp, your room was perfect! Your room was a pale green color with shelves covered with empty bottles and books covering most of the walls. A large cherry-wood desk sat in front of the window waiting for you to pull out your supplies and start making medicines and taking notes. Something brushed your head. Looking up, you saw that plants covered the ceiling and dark green vines were hanging down just above your head. Potting supplies were under the desk and you found a few seedling plants in the window.

"Wow. I wonder who told her I like plants?" you mused aloud as you checked out your closet. It was completely empty, but that was something you could fix later. Jumping onto the futon, you set Willow down on the dark green bedspread.

"How do you like our new home?" you ask. Moving like a snake, Willow crawled up the wall and settled into the vines.

"I'll take that as you like it." you say smiling. Noticing a door on the right side of the room, you gracefully jump off the bed and land in front of it. Inside was a huge, light purple bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub, shower, sink, and toilette. Picking up a fuzzy white towel, you burry your face into it. It smelled of roses.

"I think I am going to like it here."

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Rain's POV:**

Opening the door, you quickly surveyed the room you were to stay in. The walls and floor were black, and on the ceiling glowing stars were painted to make it look like the night sky. A futon covered with blood red blankets was off to the right, but you preferred to sleep in trees or on the ground. Looking out the window, you saw a suitable sakura tree with plenty of strong branches to sleep on.

With that problem solved, you continued your survey. There was a walk-in closet that was currently empty, and a weapons rack on one wall. Assessing the room's size, you did a couple flips across the room. You smirked, it would do nicely.

Another door on the left led to a large purple bathroom with the kitsune burying her face in a towel.

"So what do you think fox?"

"I think it is safe to stay here for awhile. Who knows, you might even like it and make friends, hanabi." the kitsune said while smiling warmly at you. She always called you hanabi, or fireworks, because you were a bit of a pyromaniac and loved explosions. It was also her way of getting back at you for calling her kitsune all the time.

"Hanabi? You forgave me already? That has to be a new record. I agree though, this place is okay as long as I don't have to be near that baka of a human for too long. He gives me a headache."

"Do you think we should join the team like Koenma asked?" the kitsune inquired.

"Well, there isn't really anything else to do around here so I guess I'm in. Is the peace-loving kitsune sure she wants to kill random demons for a living?" you say with a smirk. Even though Kira was generally a pacifist, she was undeniable one of the strongest Atlantians around, especially when you got her mad.

"I'll show you peace-loving." Kira smirked evilly and started to rummage around in one of the cabinets. "Oh, Rain," she said in a singsong voice, "you need a bath!" With those fatal words, the kitsune pushed you into the tub and turned the water on full-blast.

"MERCY! HAVE YOU NO SYMPATHY? HELP! CHILD ABBUSE! I WANT A LAWYER! HELP!" you beg as she attacks you with soap and a shrub brush. Your clothes were soaked, but your hair repelled the water and managed you keep you somewhat dry. You had to admit though, the blood was coming off and were about to stop yelling, until the kitsune pulled out a strange looking purple bottle.

"Oh, shit. Purple means medicine. What are you doing kitsune?" you ask nervously trying to back away. She grinned and poured the yellow slimy contents into the tub and started scrubbing you again. The liquid burned and smelled like strong acid but all of your scars and cuts disappeared as if washed away.

"Thanks kitsune." you grudgingly said.

Before she could give a comeback, a calm knock came from her room. Heading to the door, Kira opened it reveling the red-haired kitsune. _Too many kitsunes! One was bad enough! They are way too social and protective and are always insisting on hugs and playing with my hair._ you thought grumpily.

"Dinner's ready." he said giving Kira a charming smile. She blushed slightly and started to follow him to the kitchen. "I'm surrounded." you mumble hopping out of the tub. Walking over to your room, you started to pull off your now dripping clothing when two baka humans came charging into your room.

"What do you guys want?" you say while struggling to pull the clean shirt over your head and watch the humans at the same time. They were looking at you as if you were doing something weird and were also blushing.

"What's the matter now?" you ask, finally getting the shirt over your head.

"Baka onna. You are supposed to shut the door if you are changing your clothes." a guy about your height walked in dressed in clothes like the ones you were now wearing.

"Any more rules I should know about?" you ask while making faces at the two humans to make them snap out of their drooling daze.

"Hn. You might want to stop staring you bakas." the short man said.

"Oh, I'm Yusuke and this is Kuwabara." said the guy with slicked back hair pointing to the large, stupid looking human who was still drooling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" the sound of nails in a dryer was emitted from the stupid one and you couldn't help but cringe. (Sorry all Kuwabara fans…um Kuwabara fans? Crickets chirp Okay then…)

"I don't date outside of my species." you smile and try to be polite, Kira would want that, but it was harder when he opened his mouth. "Thanks for the clothes, oh cheerful source of cottony softness, what my I call you?"

"Hn. I'm Hiei. How did you know the onna gave you my clothes?"

"Cause they look like the clothes you are wearing now."

"She has a point, Hie…" Yusuke stopped mid-sentence and started to sniff the air, "DINNER!" With that animalistic war-call, both Kuwabara and Yusuke took off down the hall and flung themselves off the stairs before colliding mid-air and falling into an undignified heap.

"Do they do that all the time?" you ask a revolted Hiei. "Hn. Follow me if you want to eat." Hiei took off at high speed, obviously trying to lose or annoy you, but you just grinned and ran up beside him. He glared at you as you both jumped the last five steps and the unconscious human pile at the bottom and headed to the kitchen.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Kitchen; Gang POV:**

"You haven't lived until you've tried Kurama's cooking!" Boton exclaimed as she passed out the bowls.

"So what have I been doing all these years?" Rain asked as she looked into the pot of steaming ramen. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered as they knelt at the low table waiting for their food and being their completely useless selves. The kitchen was a large dark green room filled with a mix of the latest cooking appliances and the usual dinning room furniture. A low oak table was in the center of the room and most of inhabitance had already claimed their usual spots. Rain and Hiei, however, refused to sit at the table and while Hiei took his normal spot in the window, Rain simply sat on the counter in the kitchen watching everyone intently.

"Please pass out the food, would you Rain." Kira said while smiling at her charge. Sighing, Rain grabbed a ladle and disappeared.

"Where did she…" Kuwabara started before Rain appeared again on the counter. Food and chopsticks were in front of everybody and Rain was slowly sipping some broth.

"Thanks hanabi."

"Anytime kitsune."

"Did anyone see her?" Boton said slightly surprised at Rain's speed.

"Everyone! We have a high priority criminal in our midst! I knew I recognized Rain from somewhere! She is on over fifty wanted lists in the Makai! Somebody grab that little bitch before she gets away!" Koenma ran into the room yelling madly and in his teenage form.

"Bitch?" Rain jumped off the counter and for the first time looked furious.

"Somebody get some ice and a full body cast. We're going to need it soon." Kira groaned.

"The one called 'Rain' is wanted in the Makai for mass murder, thievery, forgery, and countless other crimes." Koenma continued to rant while completely ignoring Kira's warnings. Meanwhile, the gang looked at the short, curvy little midget that looked like she was trying not to kill the prince of the Rekai in a painful way, and tried to picture her killing off demons that would easily be twice her size or breaking into fortresses to steal priceless objects. Stranger things have happened.

"Rain, he didn't mean that you are a dog. 'Bitch' in this society is a swear word and means that you are stuck-up, cruel, and other things like that. It has nothing to do with dogs. Just breath. In through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the mouth." Kira was now trying to calm the young Atlantian down, and was failing horribly.

"BITCH?"

"Arrest her!" the Rekai prince was still oblivious that he was signing his death certificate. Two orges rushed in after the prince and proceeded to put handcuffs on Rain. The handcuffs seemed to snap Rain out of her murderous thoughts and she glanced down at the handcuffs skeptically.

"Do you really think these can hold me?" she said as she straightened her wrists and the cuffs fell off. "There is really no need. I will go quietly, but Koenma I can promise you that you are going to regret calling me a bitch. I may be female, but I am not a dog and if there is any fairness in this world I will never be one."

The little Atlantian walked over and bowed to Kurama and Hiei before heading over to Yusuke. "It was nice meeting you guys." she extended her hand to Yusuke and he shook it while smiling, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"That is highly unlikely. You are going to spend the next thousand years in maximum security at least. And I wouldn't be surprised if you get life in prison. Now, get going." Koenma looked pleased that he had single-handedly captured a wanted criminal and regally walked out of the room. His father was never going to give him a spanking again. Rain, however, was smirking and skipped after the ogres, revenge plans flashing before her eyes.

Kira checked to see if they were gone. "Yusuke, check your pockets." she instructed after seeing that the coast was clear.

"Sure, but why?"

"Rain is a bit of a pickpocket."

"She just shook my hand. How could..." Yusuke suddenly stopped rummaging in his pockets and frowned, "My communicator is gone. How the hell did she get it?"

"Poor Koenma. I would hate to see what she is planning for him. I just hope that it is nonfatal or the Rekai is going to need a new prince." Kira sighed.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My brother is the world's biggest computer hog and I am only allowed online about two hours a week tops and most of that has been going towards my homework. Stupid teachers. The beginning of this fic was written a few days ago and I have been editing over the week. Tell me what you think about my brainchild….too bad my brain is so squishy and smelly. Thanks BlueFlame009 and Keri-Hemora for reviewing! You two ROCK MY FUZZY SOCKS! (Bows) And don't worry, Rain isn't gone, she is just going to have some fun in the next chapter. :o)**


	5. Ch5 Aloha Revenge

**Ugh. Ever have one of those days where everything seems to go wrong? First I lose my necklace my mum gave to me for my 13th birthday (I NEVER take it off!), then I get a scream session from my dad for no reason, next I have to clean my brother's room because I get the happy job of putting in new flooring (He hasn't cleaned his room in years!), I find out that my dog, which I've had since I was six, has cancer and only has about a year to live tops, and now my mum is stuck in Japan! SCREW THE WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! (Cough) Well on that happy note here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: According to my dad, I don't even own myself yet. Do you really think I own YYH?**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Ch.5 Aloha Revenge**

After being unceremoniously tossed into a maximum-security solitary confinement cell, Rain quickly noted twelve easy ways to escape ranging from the simple 'just slip through the bars' to the more complex 'hide behind the door and take out the guard with said door when he comes in and make a run for it'. Realizing that the Rekai probably thought that the fifteen feet of concrete meshed with titanium bars that were wired with an electric current of over 100,000 volts and a door consisting of more of the electrified bars could hold her, then they were in serious need of a reality check. The fifty guards roaming around the prison wouldn't even have a chance if she really wanted to cause some damage.

_But they haven't done anything to me, only that baka of a baby. _Smirking, Rain plopped down on the floor of her plain gray cell and pulled out Yusuke's pink communicator. Pushing the 'reset' button on the compact, she quickly turned the communicator into a database and started to pull all the information she could find on a certain baby and the layout of the Rekai onto the tiny screen.

One file, 'Lord Koenma's Journal', caught a certain pissed-off redhead's attention and she excitedly opened the file.

'_Dear Journal, Today while I was walking in the Ningenkai with George, I saw a squirrel. I quickly ordered George to dispose of it, but before he could the team showed up and if they were ever to discover my fear of squirrels I would never hear the end of it.'_

"Squirrels? And I thought I had problems…"

'_I managed to hide my fear quite well, those acting lessons really paid off, and as soon as I got home I told all of my problems to Mr. Sugarbottom and then cried myself to sleep while cuddling with my beloved Mr. Sugarbottom.'_

"Cuddling with MR. Sugarbottom? This is too easy! He could've at least thought of a better spice…"

'_While having a stuffed bunny may seem childish, I believe that it makes me a better ruler. Only Mr. Sugarbottom and you, dear journal, understand me and willingly hold all of my secrets, such as my love for Boton-koishi.'_

"Technology is my new best friend."

'_Only last night I had a dream about my beautiful Boton. She was wearing nothing but a pair of kitten-ears and was handcuffed to my bed as I kissed her passionately, my tongue going into her mouth. Then we…'_

"AHHH! NO MORE! IT BURNS! My therapy bills are high enough, thank you, without that little picture!"

Closing the compact, Rain jumped up and slid it into her pocket. Doing a flip onto the bed, she bounced and grabbed the rusty air vent grill, which quickly came off in her hands. Bouncing again, she easily slipped into the opening and started to crawl to Koenma's room. _Revenge is so sweet._

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Koenma was having what had to be the best day of his life. He had captured a wanted criminal all by himself, everything was quiet on all of the worlds, and George had just brought him a fresh strawberry rice cake. His father was going to reward him for sure.

Biting into the rice cake, Koenma grinned as he thought about the threat of the little Atlantian saying that she would get out in a few minutes. Five minutes had already past and there was still no sign of her. _Empty threats, how typical of a female._

Suddenly, Koenma noticed a note on the side of his desk. He could have sworn there was nothing there before, but then again he had been so distracted in his euphoria that it could have been there all along. Picking it up, Koenma's eyes widened as he read the note.

'_My dearest Koenma, I cannot tell you how deeply my feelings for you go. If you feel the same, come to your apartments immediately for a 'surprise'. If you don't, then I beg of you to please ignore this note and I will try to mend my shattered heart. I am sure Kurama-san would appreciate me greatly. I await your arrival with a pair of cat ears and handcuffs. Love, your Boton.'_

Dropping the note, Koenma ran for hisapartments at a speed that would impress even Hiei. Bursting into the bedroom, Koenma failed to notice the door lock behind him or the hundreds of squirrels running around the room until he was hanging upside-down in a cellophane-wrap cocoon. Opening his mouth to scream, he was muffled by a glob of peanut butter and nuts that had mysteriously appeared there. _Wait, WHERE DID MY BINKY GO?_ His thoughts were cut short however by the spray of some kind of perfume. It smelt like… _Nuts._

Beginning to panic, he was again distracted when the top of his head suddenly felt cold. As he looked down he managed to catch a glimpse at his brown hair all over the floor. Koenma was then slowly spun around until he was facing a mirror, he was completely bald and he now also had what looked to be clown make-up on.

And so, the best day of Koenma's life came to an end with him being video taped screaming for his mother while being chewed on by a pack of lunatic squirrels. Little did he know that the revenge was just starting.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Rain finished raiding the vault of the Rekai and was still unimpressed. All that was in there was a bunch of old weapons and jewels, nothing too interesting. Heading to her room, she stashed everything under the bed and in the closet before placing her prized treasures, Mr. Sugarbottom and a little blue binky, in a small locked box in the wall, and then went hopping down the stairs.

"Hi guys!"

"Hello Rain."

"What the…"

"How did you…"

"Huh…"

"Where…"

"Err…"

"Hn."

"You know, as much as I enjoy being the cause of this psychotic exchange of random and disconnected words and sounds, we really have to be going if we're going to catch the plane."

"What plane?"

Sighing Rain looked at them as if explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "The plane that is going to take us to Hawaii. I explained the mix-up to Koenma and to make it up to me, Koenma gave everyone an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii for the rest of the month. We are leaving for a first-class flight in an hour. He even hired a limo to drive us to the airport."

"But I am meeting Keiko in an hour." Yusuke looked slightly nervous at what his girlfriend would say if he went to a tropical island for a month without her.

"And why aren't we taking a portal?" Kurama asked.

"He wants it to be a learning experience about human technology. How primitive it is and everything. Oh, and Koenma said that Keiko could come. Why don't you go call her and we can pick her up on the way?" Rain quickly reached into her pocket and hit a few more buttons on the remodeled communicator booking another flight ticket using Koenma's platinumcredit card.

"Hn. I wonder what made the baby so generous?" Hiei wondered aloud.

"Well he did try to lock an innocent girl away for the rest of her life with no proof or trial, so I guess he is just trying to buy my forgiveness to save his own ass, literally." Rain summarized while barely controlling her evil snickering.

"Don't question a free vacation, shorty just go with it!" Kuwabara yelled happily, much to the dismay of Rain who quickly covered her ears.

"Um, excuse me but I am shorter than Hiei, so what does that make me?" Rain said narrowing her eyes. Kira recognized that Rain was on one of her warpaths and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Wherever Koenma was, he probably didn't have anything to do with their trip and Rain was most likely just getting everyone away from where she stuffed him to prolong his suffering. Kira's bet was on either a closet or the very cell he had tried to imprison her in.

"Can I call him tri-eyes then?"

"Nope. See this gem on my forehead? It turns into a Jagan when I put energy in it."

"What can I call him then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe by his name or whatever he wants you to call him?"

"Ha! Fat chance I am ever calling that little midget anything!"

"Uh, first off you just called him a 'little midget', which contradicts your last statement, and second I do believe that I kindly asked you to refrain form height comments…" Rain said, as she slowly got closer to Kuwabara. Standing there stupidly, the human failed to notice anything was wrong until Rain had swept his feet out from under him causing him to hit the wall with his empty head and land unconscious on the floor in a heap for the umpteenth time that day.

"Go pack up your stuff everybody! We're going to Hawaii!" Rain yelled as Yusuke fell to the floor laughing at Kuwabara's stupidity.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Well, bad day aside I think this chapter went pretty well. Must be the fact that I have a box of pocky. I love pocky and have yet to find a flavor I don't like. A huge thank you to Jessica-Hemora and Keri-Hemora for reviewing! Are you guys related or anything or are you both just huge Rurouni Kenshin fans? I love him too. (glomps) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reason I choose for the team to go to Hawaii is because I LOVE it there. I have been there three times already and we might go again this year. (crosses fingers and prays to the vacation gods)**


End file.
